Matsu
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella se había ido para siempre. Sin embargo, él la seguía esperando en aquel parque viendo la vida continuar. [okikagu] [reto 28: muerte]


**¡** **Hola a todos!**

 **les vengo traer el one-shot que cumple con el reto del grupo "ship's vergas a poko no?" dedicado al Okikagu xD**

 **Al principio iba a ser un pequeño Dabble lleno de sad, pero me motive hasta hacerlo este lindo one-shot. :'3**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 ** _Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi_**

* * *

 **Matsu  
** **[okikagu]  
** **[reto 28: muerte]**

* * *

Era el último viaje de ella.

Habían decidido casarse, después de que ella terminará el último trabajo como cazadora de monstruo y se retirara de su trabajo. Los dos en su silencio demostraba lo cual ansioso estaban por unir su vidas.

Ella se había despedido de él con una sonrisa cálida y llena de sueños. Prometiéndole que volvería hacia el.

Sin embargo, ella nunca volvió.

Había sido un accidente lo ocurrido. Nadie logró salvarse de aquella explosión, incluso habían traído lo que pudieron rescatar de ella; para ser enterrada dignamente, en aquel planeta que ella tanto amaba. Cumpliendo de esa forma los deseos de ella.

El día del entierro, todos sus seres queridos lloraron. Sobre todo aquel par de hombres que habían tomado cariño fraternal por la mujer, y aquel hombre de caballera castaña que no mostraba ninguna lágrimas; no obstante sus ojos rubíes mostraban el vacío que había en su interior.

A pesar de eso, cada día él se sentaba en aquella banca del parque. Al mismo tiempo que veía como los niños jugaban, o las parejas paseaban dándose palabras cursi de amor eterno; convirtiéndose en un simple observador de aquellas escenas. Mientras deseaba que ella apareciera, y le diera aquella hermosa y cálida sonrisa que lograba llenar todo su ser.

El seguía esperándola.

Su corazón se negaba aceptar tal verdad, no podía resistir en perder otra vez a esa persona tan preciada y amada por él. Por eso, se había vuelto una rutina necesaria, el ir a ese parque y sentarse en aquella banca; aquella misma donde él y esa mujer peleaban en su juventud.

Aún así, podía sentir como todos a su alrededor avanzaba y él se quedaba atrás, esperándola pacientemente para poder seguir adelante. Tal como lo hacía cuando ella iba a su trabajo como cazadora de monstruo.

Desde que empezaron a salir se había dado cuenta, de que no podría seguir adelante sin ella a su lado. Y ahora la vida se lo mostraba de la forma más cruel posible.

Vio como su comandante había logrado obtener el corazón de la joven Shimura, y había logrado una familia con ella. Como el jefe de la Yorozuya se había vuelto mas unido con esa mujer de Yoshiwara, a tal punto de terminar formando una familia. Incluso, el cuatro ojo había logrado tener su pareja y seguir con su propio camino.

Y el seguía esperando, dejando que el tiempo pase sobre él y sobre sus anhelos.

Deseando ver de nuevo aquella mujer de cabello bermellón, de ojos azulados como el cielo y vivaces, de aquella sonrisa que lo dejaba hipnotizado; de aquel temperamento fuerte y peligroso. La única mujer que había logrado ver más allá de su carácter sádico.

Deseaba ver a su china, a su kagura.

Abrió aquellos ojos rubíes tras sentir los rayos del sol molestándolo. Se sentó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba las mejillas; comprobando que había llorado otra vez.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez.

Él no entendía lo que pasaba, llevaba tres semanas teniendo el mismo sueño; uno donde él perdía a alguien muy importante y en medio de su negación la esperaba en una banca.

No entendía su sueño ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se sentía tan angustiado el tan solo pensar que no podía volver a verla? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de una fantasía? Era la pregunta que se daba el castaño, sintiendo como el sueño cada día cobraba más fuerza en su vida diaria. A tal punto de que su hermana mayor se preocupara por él.

Suspiro al pensar que no tenía sentido en dar vuelta el asunto, y se levantó de aquella cómoda cama. Listo para empezar el día.

¿Qué era aquel papel que tenía dato de algún encuentro? ¿Por qué se lo había lanzado hacia su persona? Miro expectante a su compañero de trabajo, aquel que tenía un permanente y sus ojos rojizos parecía al de un pez muerto. Su cara demostraba una sonrisa burlona, esa misma que daba cuando molestaban a su indeseable cuñado.

Era una cita a ciegas para mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada, sofa-kun? ¿Acaso piensas que es una broma? – ¿Qué es lo que hacía que el permanentado sintiera tanta diversión? —. Le estoy haciendo un favor a tu hermana, ella está muy preocupada por qué no has tenido ninguna novia a tus 23 años… Incluso hasta yo creo que estás bateando por el otro lado.

Aquello hizo que mirara con gran molestia a su compañero sádico, por su comentario hacia su orientación sexual.

Había intentado salir anteriormente con chicas aunque sea para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, había algo en su cuerpo que terminaba por rechazar cada oportunidad que tenía, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien que lo esperaba.

La imagen de aquella mujer en su sueño apareció en su mente.

De nuevo sentía como aquel sueño volvía a tener influencia diaria, maldiciendo en su interior por aquel suceso. E irónicamente, no podía mentir a sí mismo, que la llegada de aquella extraña mujer en su vida; era lo que más anhelaba en la vida.

Era su deseo imposible.

— ¡Bien! – el permanentado había colocado sus manos en el hombro del castaño —. Es una amiga mía. Así que ni se te ocurra dejarla botada, a pesar de su carácter fuerte es frágil. Así que cuida de ella – pareciera que el del permanente sabía algún secreto relacionado a él.

Aquello despertaba el interés del castaño.

— No le puedo prometer nada, jefe. –respondió a las palabras de su compañero.

Solo basto aquellas palabras para que el permanentado sonriera y lo dejara en paz, provocando que la curiosidad del castaño creciera más, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tranquilo al saber que su amiga podía sufrir o ser humillada? Tal vez un sádico como era su compañero y él.

Al final había aceptado tener esa cita, gracia a la curiosidad que le había generado las palabras de su compañero sádico. Cuando llegó el día siguiente se vistió de forma presentable, sintiendo una vez más aquella sensación de traicionar a esa chica que en su sueño esperaba.

No obstante, había decidido por primera vez ignorar aquellos malestares. Cansado de no poder tener una vida normal por aquellas extraña sensaciones, y aquel sueño del cual lo atormentaba.

Salió de la casa decidido a completar su cita.

Una extraña nostalgia y melancolía llenaba su cuerpo cuando llegó al punto de reunión. No podía evitar que aquellas imágenes de sus sueño invadiera su mente, haciendo que se sintiera tan perdido y tan esperanzador.

Quería huir de aquellas sensaciones.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y sensaciones, que no se dio cuenta cuando una presencia se acercaba a él. Como esa persona lo miraba con total felicidad y añoranza, a tal punto que pareciera querer llorar con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, aquel extraño se mantenía firme para acercarse al castaño.

— Perdón por la demora – Aquella extraña voz femenina había logrado que el castaño volviera a la realidad.

— No me conformare con unas sim… - no pudo articular ninguna palabra cuando sus ojos rojizos vieron a quien sería su compañera en esa cita.

Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se formaba, dificultando su capacidad de hablar. Una calidez y tranquilidad llenaba todo su ser, borrando toda las inquietudes y sufrimiento que tenía inconscientemente. En aquellos ojos rojizos las lágrimas amenazaban por salir a tal presencia.

Delante de él estaba la mujer de su sueño.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa más brillante que las de su sueño, aquel pelo largo de pelo bermellón estaba amarrado en una cola, esos ojos azulados tan cálido y lleno de emociones; donde dominaba la felicidad.

Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido rojo con detalles negro, que resaltaba su figura a pesar de ser algo conservador.

— Logre volver para quedarme, sádico... – logro soltar la mujer en medio de sus tantas emociones, logrando transmitir su felicidad de encontrarse con aquel hombre con quién había hecho una promesa hace tiempo atrás.

Y con esas cálidas palabras. Sougo sintió que por fin podía seguir adelante.

 _(…)_

" _La vida los había separado de forma cruel.  
_ _Sin embargo, él la seguía esperando en aquella banca  
_ _Anhelando aquella mujer que tanto amaba.  
_ _Hasta que la vida los volvió a unir"_

 _(…)_


End file.
